Kudo Shinmi: The girl with secretive secrets
by naocub
Summary: I'm Kudo Shinmi, a 16 year old highschool detective duo with my older twin brother, Kudo Shinichi. Being a detective made my life interesting, working on all kinds of mysteries from little things like finding lost animals to big things like murder, but it's mostly murder cases.
1. Secretive secrets

Kudo Shinmi: The girl with secretive secrets

Hi I'm Kudo Shinmi, a 16-year-old highschool detective duo with my older twin brother, Kudo Shinichi. Being a detective made my life interesting, working on all kinds of mysteries from little things like finding lost animals to big things like murder, but it's mostly murder cases. Sometimes I think what it would be like if I didn't become a detective, would my life be normal?

Heh, even if I wasn't a detective my life wouldn't be normal, 'why?' you ask. Well there is a couple of reasons why.

First of all, ever since I was born I had a weak heart, so I can't do normal activities without dire consequences. As a child I spent most of my time indoors reading papa's book collection and spending time with mama.

Secondly I'm an actress , this one time mama had a cm shoot and a child that had an important part of it got sick and couldn't make it. So mama thought I could take her part, it went smoothly and it was fun. I think mama saw how happy I was and decided to train me as an actress since it was boring to be inside all day. I became an actress, but my last year of middle school I went on break to help my brother with his cases and so he can be close in case something happens to me.

Thirdly I am in love with my twin brother. I know what you're thinking 'OMG incest' but think of it as narcissism, liking yourself as the opposite gender(cause you know you'd date yourself as the opposite gender, just think about it, you'd be hot), but it doesn't matter. My love will never be, and that's okay because I'm shipping him with Ran, our childhood friend, cause she is the only girl I'll let him be with. There is also the fact that who else would want to marry a Sherlock Holmes maniac that never stops bragging. If you are wondering why I like him, it's a secret.

Lastly, I don't know why but shin-nii and I are death magnets, there are cases going around us like all the time. Sometimes I think that our names are the cause of it even though they mean one truth and pearl, but I mean shini(gami)chi and shin(iga)mi, it has to be the reason.

There are other thing about me but hey a secret makes a woman woman.


	2. secretive call

Kudo Shinmi: The girl with secretive secrets ch 1

-At night in some rich dude's mansion-

"The criminal is . . . you sir, the host!" A high schooler wearing a Teitan High school uniform with short raven hair that was neat except the little piece of hair that stuck out in the back said pointing at a fat rich dude in a wheelchair. The man began to laugh nervously "Stop joking. How could I be the one who killed him, I mean my leg is still-" trying to continue but being cut of by a cold reply from a high school girl wearing the girl version of the uniform with long raven hair and same little piece of hair sticking out in the back. "You should give up, your acting is just terrible," the boy suddenly kick the wheelchair down and the man stood up as a reaction "and your secret is revealed," she finished adding some emphasis on secret.

"Master your leg!," someone yelled as people gasped to see him standing on a supposed broken leg."Your leg was healed 3 months ago, right inspector," the boy smirked knowingly. "Your doctor told us everything, give up," said the inspector. Not wanting to give up the man tried to make a break for it, he was soon hit with a globe. "Goal!," the boy yelled as the globe hit the man's head knocking him over for the police to arrest him.

"Well looks like we borrowed your help again, Kudo-kun," the inspector said to the 17 year old teen, "You always come through," the detective getting big headed said "No biggie if you have a tough case leave it to me the great Kudo Shinichi." Suddenly he was smacked on the back of the head "Inspector please don't inflate shin-nii's ego, he'll be talking how great he is all night," the girl said with a small (threatening) smile while holding the 'great' detective by the ear. "Of course Shinmi see you!," the inspector said backing away slowly with a nervous smile.

-The next morning-

"Fu Fu Fu . . . Fu Fu Fu, ku ku ku, hahaha!" Shinichi was laughing as he read the newspaper talking of how great he is. As he past girls and a tv talking about him his laughing got louder and too much for the girl next to him. She was getting ready to pummel him but someone else got to him first.

A girl with long brown hair wearing the Teitan uniform getting closer to the twins saying "Honestly, how can Mi-Chan live with you, acting like such a dork," while holding the karate uniform she hit the boy with. "I can't believe I deal with this either Ran-chan" the actress said. "Hey, I'm not that bad!," replied the offended detective.

As they were walking a soccer ball rolled over to them "Can you get that, please," a soccer member yelled over. Shinichi was going to kick it over, but Shinmi kicked first and shot it into the goal with amazing control "That was fun," the girl merely said. The others around were surprised to see such a kick by such a frail girl. "Shinmi! Don't strain yourself, you'll be down before school ends," the overprotective friend started "Honestly if you didn't have a weak heart, you probably would join almost every club," Ran smiled thinking of the weak girl being mobbed by recruiters of clubs and agencies "maybe you would even be an idol," she giggled. The other girl looked at the brunette "Its something that nobody could change besides Shin-nii would be a soccer player if he didn't quit," she said staring at her brother for his reason. "I only played soccer to develop the reflexes necessary for a detective to have. You know Holmes did fencing," he smiled at the thought of the world known detective. They keep chatting until they reach the classroom and sit down for class to start. After school the twins walking Ran home talked about the amusement park trip and to meet up at 10:00.

-5 in the morning-

Ring Ring Riiiiiinnngggg, the Kudo house is filled with the annoying ringing of a telephone, waiting to be picked up. A boy dressed in flannel pajamas with bed hair comes down a flight of stairs to get to the phone, he picks up the phone, "Hello?"


	3. secretive organization

NAO-Okay chapter two is up, the chapter is longer than the others, yay

'this' is thinking  
"this" is speaking

Kudo Shinmi: The girl with secretive secrets ch 2

* * *

'What was I doing? Where am I? Shin-nii why do you look so worried?' As I start to sit up these thoughts wandered into my head, looking around I remember today nii-san, Ran, and I went to an amusement park for Ran winning her karate competition. 'Yea that's what it was but why was I passed out?' Like rewinding my brain I play back what happened today.

~flashback time~

It was before my nii-san, Kudo Shinichi, and I, Kudo Shinmi, were meeting Ran at the amusement park he had came up to me asking for a favor "Shinmi I beg of you do your favorite onii-Chan a favor". I looked up from my book to see my brother with pleading eyes that were saying 'take pity on me'. I sighed and asked "What is it that you're begging me to do?" He immediately told me "Well about an hour ago mom called me and told me that they signed me up to study in America in a school for high schoolers that had a talent or was famous and that graduating from there would set your life up(1). Not to mention that the school's principal is friends with tou-san and had asked if we would like to join. And of course mom jumped at the chance for us to go to a school like that but since you have a weak heart(2) you have to stay in Japan and I would be the only one going."  
"I don't get why you need me then?" I say before he started rambling again."So they said I'm leaving today and if I don't get on the plane kaa-San would drag me there. If I tell Ran she going to be sad and beat me up for telling her so late but it's not like I knew and so my brilliant plan is for you to act as me until I am safe in another country or until I'm on the plane." After hearing this I can't help but sigh again, it was going to a long day, but being the nice little sister I am I agree to help with his plan that would make things worse.

~at the amusement part~

When we we're enjoying ourselves until there was a murder on the rollercoaster. The mystery was solved by nii-San cause I didn't go on and by the time everything was sorted out it was already night, so going on with the plan I went to change and nii-san went on with Ran. Then he would come to me and we would switch places, good thing this would work because I'm me(3). Everything was going as planned until I saw the shady guys in black from before, having a bad feeling about them I followed them to see what they were doing. The men in black went to an empty part of the park and I saw one of them dealing with a CEO about gun smuggling photos. The next thing I knew the other one hit me on the back of the head. I couldn't move "Your detective games are over, Kudo Shinichi" 'Oh I forgot I'm in a disguise' "Aniki!"

"This little shit was following us."

"Should we kill him?"

"No, no guns. The pigs are still wandering around 'cause of that shit. Instead we'll use this, the new poison the organization developed." 'An organization?' "Hehehe you can't find any signs of poison on the body with this stuff. It hasn't been tested on humans yet, you'll be our guinea pig." A pill was stuffed in my mouth and some water to wash it down.

"Aniki hurry up!" "Yea, so long detective." 'What is this?! My body feels hot. My bones feel like it's melting! No good I'm blacking out.'

~flashback end~

"Oi, kid are you alright?" I hear shin-nii say and that brought be back to reality. "What do you mean ki-"that's when I saw everything around me had grown, no I had shrunk "What the- What happened to me?!" I said as I started waving my hands around with the clothes that were way too big on me right now. Then nii-San started to shake me and asked "So it is you Shinmi! What did you do!?"

"What you mean what I did, it was them, the drug they made me take." He stopped shaking me, he had a confused look on his face and said."Them? Drug? You're not making sense, come on I'm taking you to the professor" As we started to run out of the amusement park I remember why this all happened.

"What about the plan? But it's not like I can do it anymore."

"Damn I forgot about Ran." He said "If we are quick I can avoid Ran until I'm on the flight." I couldn't help but sigh. We made it to the professor's house as hakase was running back from Colombo probably. "Agasa-hakase something is terribly wrong!" Nii-San said as he stopped in front of us. "Oh Shinichi, what's wrong aren't you gonna be late for your flight and who is this?" He said we went inside our house. "That's Shinmi, hakase" Hakase started to laugh "Ha ha ha, that's very funny, now tell me who she is...unless YOU KIDNA-" "Like I would kidnap someone. Its Shinmi I tell you!" Then hakase had a serious look on his face. "Now Shinichi you expect me to believe that this little girl is Shinmi? I am thinking you're going Loony." Frustrated nii-San stares at me going "Tell him What happened Shinmi." Finally getting to speak I say "Well Professor Sunshine these men in black drugged me and now I'm in the body of a six year old." Not really caring that nii-San is freaking out and hakase thinking that nii-San is a pedophile for kidnapping a little girl. 'Damn I just admired I am a little girl, why can't this be a dream.'

"That nickname, it really is you Shinmi!" Hakase said surprised. "Now that you believe me Hakase, you're a genius right? So you can fix this," nii-San said holding me up. 'Why am I so easy to carry. This is so embarrassing.' "Wait up, I don't even know what kind of drug they used to do this." Hakase said getting panicky now. "So we'll find out." I say. Then hakase suddenly says "Yes, if you get some I might be able to but... Shinmi-Chan you must not tell anyone about this. If those guys find out you're alive, they'll finish the job and everyone around you will be in danger." Shaking me

"But they think that they killed Shin-nii"

"Me, why me?"Shin-nii said pointing to himself. Seriously for a detective he should pay attention "That's 'cause I was dressed up as you, remember? Since they think you're dead and you're going to America I see no problem."

"True, I guess there isn't but how is Shinmi going to stay by herself even if she is next door." The professor said. Suddenly the door opens "Shinichi? Shinmi? You guys left the door unlocked. Honesty you could at least pick the phone up."

"Shoot Ran is already here. Gotta hide." Nii-San says as he tries to hide behind the desk. "Wow, this room always amazes me how many books are in here and they are all mystery." Ran says as she comes through the door. "Well Shinichi's father is a mystery novel writer." Hakase says trying to hide me. "So where is Shinichi, Agasa hakase?" I decided to pop out and say "Nee-Chan didn't you hear, Shinichi-nii-Chan went to America to study at this awesome high school."

"Eh?"

* * *

(1) if you know where this is from, whose your favorite character?

(2) it is mentioned before that she has a weak heart but forgot to mention that as she grew up her condition has gotten better

(3) she is an actress like her mother

Hope you enjoyed yourself, keep reading on ~Nao


End file.
